


Sweet Saccharine Dream

by Ancalagon623



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Louis-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Sub Louis, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalagon623/pseuds/Ancalagon623
Summary: Summary: After the death of his mother and siblings in a horrific car crash, Louis is sent to live in a mansion in England with some distant family friends, while his father loses himself in his work to cope with the grief. Having grown up in America, Louis had never been to England or even met these distant family friends. The occupants of the mansion are unaware that he was coming to stay with them, but do not hesitate to take advantage of the sweet smelling submissive that has just willingly entered their home.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue, giving a little bit of backstory as to why Louis is being sent to England.

“Mom please can I go to the party tonight? I promised Stan I would make it through!” Louis pleaded to his mom as they climbed into the back of the limousine with his six other siblings.  
“Louis, your father needs all of us with him tonight at the charity ball. He is getting a big promotion and he wants all of us with him. We’ve already discussed this.” His mom says, exasperated for having to repeat herself.  
“But mom, can’t I go afterwards? Please! I will be the only one in the entire school that isn’t going!” Louis whines desperately.  
“It is something I am sure you will be able to cope with Louis. The answer is no Louis and that’s final.” With that said she turns to look out of the window. Louis huffs and moves down closer to the partition separating them and the driver. As he gets to the partition, the driver slams on breaks jolting everyone in their seats. Louis pulls open the partition to see why they have stopped so suddenly. He sees a van has broken down in front of them, stopping them dead. Now they were definitely going to be late, maneuvering a limousine is not easy. He closes the partition and collapses down on the seat in exasperation.  
“What’s going on Lou?” Lottie, his sister asks from where she is seated by their mother. Louis is sitting the furthest away from everyone just to prove that he is sulking.  
“There’s a broken-down van in front of us. We may as well get comfortable.”  
“Oh dear, I’d better call your-” Before she can finish her sentence, the loud blaring of a truck horn can be heard and bright lights shine through the windows of the limousine before making contact with the back of the limousine. Louis watches in horror as the entire back of the limousine is ripped away with a massive truck, leaving him behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is taken to the mansion where he meets some very handsome, dangerous men.

Louis watched the rain drops race down the windows of the sleek black limousine he was in. He was on his way to his new home, by order of his father, a rather important political figure in America. The occupants of the house would be looking after him until further notice. In other words, not anytime soon. Louis didn’t understand the need for ‘babysitters’, he was 18 for fucks sake. His father insisted on moving Louis out of the country after the car crash. He was in the car when it happened and was the only one to make it out alive. The police believed it to be an assassination attempt on the Louis’ father, Mark, hence the sudden move to England. Louis is still suffering from horrific nightmares from the event.  
Louis’ family has always been overprotective of him, because he was an incredibly beautiful boy with piercing blue eyes and gorgeous feather soft, brown hair. Louis was very small for his age, but what he lacked in height he made up for with his delicious curves.  
Louis didn’t like the idea of being in an unfamiliar place, with people he had never met before or even heard his father discuss. His protests about the situation had fallen on deaf ears and his father had been scarily firm in his decision.  
The rain had slowed to a light drizzle by the time Louis arrived at the mansion. Tall iron gates greeted him, followed by a winding gravel driveway that led up to the intimidating mansion. Now that Louis was looking at it he is sure it could be considered a castle. Tall towers rose on each side of the house and large windows covered by thick looking curtains could be seen around the building. As he walked up the front steps, the two large, ornately carved oak front doors slowly creaked open. 

“Well this place is fucking creepy” Louis muttered to himself as he peered into the open doors.  
“Hello?! Is there anybody home?” He called out into the entryway, his voice bouncing off the walls and traveling throughout the house. There was no answer, so he carefully made his way inside, hoping the owners of this place wouldn’t mind too much about the water he was tracking in. He walked to a door at the end of the entrance hall and saw a grand staircase and a living room complete with a roaring fire in the fire place.  
“Hello? Is there anybody here?” He called out again as the rain started to pick up again outside. There were no lights on, the only source of light being the fire that cast an eerie glow on the room. Louis scanned the room and that’s when he noticed he wasn’t alone. A man lay sleeping on the sofa closest to the fire. Louis approached him quietly. He was absolutely stunning, soft brown curls framed his face, looking like a mane as he slept. His shirt was unbuttoned down past his naval and Louis could see a moth tattoo just above his naval. The sleeves to his shirt were rolled up and Louis could see some more tattoos scattered across his arms. The man looked to be about 25, but it was hard to tell.  
“Uh excuse me...?” Louis reached out to shake the sleeping man awake, but as soon as he touched his arm he recoiled as if burned.  
“Mate? Are you okay? You’re freezing cold!” Louis reached out again to place his hand on the man’s forehead, his own body breaking out in goosebumps from the sudden contact with the cold, in addition to his already wet clothes. Receiving no response, he bent his head to listen for the man’s heartbeat. With his ear firmly pressed against the man’s chest he strained his ears to find a heartbeat. Silence.  
“Oh shit! I’ve got to call an ambulance” Louis jumped back from the man’s chest and reached into his pocket for his cellphone, frantically dialing 911. Just as he was about to hit the call button a hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist.  
“What’s all this noise about?” The previously ‘dead’ man asked, sitting up on the sofa and peering down at Louis with piercing green eyes. “How did you get in here?”  
“Uh… I… the door was open” Louis stuttered out dumbly, still trying to process how this man was sitting up when mere moments ago he had no heartbeat.  
“So, you just wondered into the house through the open doors like a curious kitten? Not even concerned about what dangers might be lurking in the shadows.” The mysterious man said standing up from the sofa and making Louis feel like a tiny doll in comparison. “Now that wasn’t very clever kitten. You know what they say about curiosity and the cat.” The mysterious man leant down and breathed in deeply. “You smell so sweet, kitten. I can’t wait to taste.” He breathed against Louis’ neck and Louis felt a shiver go down his back. He pushed the stranger away and leapt back a few steps ready to ask what the fuck was going on when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, pulling him against a hard chest.  
“Hmm what do we have here? A lost little lamb?” a voice breathed into his ear. Louis whipped his head back to see a well-muscled man holding him, his hair styled into a quiff and the dark shadow of his beard along his defined jawbones. His brown eyes were peering at him curiously, the pupils blown and taking him in. Louis jumped out of his arms.  
“I’m not lost!” He shouted at them. “My father sent me here, my name is Louis Tomlinson and I’m supposed to be staying here…” His voice wavered as he saw a man almost identical to the previously dead man, descend the stairs. His curls were styled into a quiff and he had tattoo sleeves going down both his arms. The intricate designs swirling together. He had multiple piercings in both his ears and what looked to be a lip ring. His green eyes were just as piercing as the other man’s.  
“I thought I smelt something sweet wafting through the halls.” The man drawled leaning against the stairs rails.  
“Yes, Edward apparently, he is staying with us” The muscled man said, his lips tilting up into an amused smirk, sitting down in one of the arm chairs by the fire.  
“Oh, a guest?” a new voice sounded, right next to Louis. He jumped in fright and nearly gave himself whiplash as he looked to the owner of technology voice. Another copy. This one’s hair was straight and he had a pair of glasses on, slightly obscuring his brilliant green eyes. He had a book under his arm and his lips were bright red as if he had been biting them in thought. He was leaning on the wall next to Louis, making Louis wonder how he had gotten there without him noticing.  
“Stop it lads. We’re scaring him.” Another new voice sounded. This time coming from the staircase behind Edward. A blonde haired, blue eyed man stood behind Edward resting his head on Edward’s shoulder, a large grin on his face. “I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this.”  
“Did any of you know he was coming?” Muscles asked as he ran his hand through his hair, gazing curiously around the room.  
“Yes, I knew.” Another voice called out, (and seriously how many were there). Louis searched the room for the new face, landing on the most beautiful person he had ever seen lounging on the sofa, he was pretty sure there had been no one there when he looked earlier… The attractive stranger had black hair with blonde highlights and gorgeous dark brown eyes. His beard seemed to accentuate his high cheekbones and his olive skin looked ethereal under the glow of the fire. Louis would think he had hit the jackpot if he wasn’t so freaked out by all of this.  
“What do you know Zayn? And why didn’t you think to tell the rest of us?” the blue-eyed man asked, suddenly standing behind the sofa, a Cheshire like grin on his face.  
“Father called and said we were to look after him. Apparently, he is very important.” Zayn said as he pushed himself to sit up on the sofa. “And it must have slipped my mind to tell the rest of you.” A smirk crossed his features.  
“A very important person you say?” The previously dead man whispered across Louis’ skin and okay how the fuck did he end up standing next to Louis without him noticing. “If you really are going to be staying with us then perhaps some introductions are in order. I’m Harry.” He purred into Louis’ ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell.  
“Edward” A voice next to his other ear whispered. Edward then lent down and licked a stripe up his neck, Louis felt Edward’s teeth graze his neck. Shivering, Louis stumbled forwards and out of their hold, falling once again into muscled arms.  
“My name is Liam, Little Lamb. And what a pleasure it is to meet you.” Liam purred, his hot breath fanning against Louis’ cheek. Louis leapt back, stumbling onto the sofa. Blondie took advantage of Louis and straddled his lap.  
“My name is Niall, Gorgeous.” He pressed his lips against Louis’ throat, feeling his Adam’s apple bob at the contact. Niall’s tongue licked up his throat nipping at the skin. A pair of hands clasped his shoulders and slowly started skimming down his sides.  
“I’m Zayn, Precious.” The body behind him growled against the back of Louis’ neck.  
“Zayn! Niall! Give him some space.” Immediately Louis could breathe again. Zayn and Niall were on the other side of the room. The straight-haired triplet stood amongst his brothers. “My name is Marcel, Little one. We all welcome you to our home.”  
“Look there has obviously been some sort of misunderstanding. I’m just going to leave and be out of your hair now.” Louis got off of the sofa and started making his way to the door. A hand wrapped around his wrist.  
“I don’t think so Kitten.” The world around Louis plummeted into darkness as he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up in an unfamiliar room to find one of his hosts watching him. He soon learns what the people in this house are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is early, I also have the next chapter ready but I'll post it in the next two days. Hope you all enjoy. There is a possible non-con warning for this chapter. Nothing happens but just a warning. Also incest is in this chapter, nothing graphic (yet). Anyway please enjoy.

_“Mom!” Louis cried out in disbelief, watching the truck smash into his family. The force of the impact flung him backwards, causing him to hit his head against the partition. Louis heard a sickening crunch and his vision began to swim. Shaking his head to try and clear his eyes, he began to stumble towards the gaping hole in the back of the limousine. As he reached the hole the sight before him caused his stomach to churn and he collapsed back into unconsciousness. ___

Louis startled awake in an unfamiliar room, dressed only in a pair of low hanging sweats. ‘I’m pretty sure I wasn’t wearing these earlier’ he thought to himself. Louis turned his attention to the room he was in, it was a lavish room with a four-poster bed and large bay windows, thick curtains open to show the twinkling night sky outside. The room was decorated in deep grays, with a high ceiling and black crystal chandelier.

“Finally, awake Kitten?” A voice said from behind Louis. He whipped his head around to see Harry sitting at the foot of the bed.

“When did you get here?” Louis asked startled.

“Just a little while ago, kitten. Wanted to see how you were doing.” Harry purred, his teeth glinting in the low light, Louis could have sworn they looked sharp and elongated. Harry crawled up the bed, pushing Louis down against it. “Your smell has been tempting me for most of the night. I just want to sink my teeth into you.” Harry’s mouth sucked at Louis’ throat leaving red and purple marks down it.

“H-Harry stop.” Louis stuttered out, trying to push Harry off. “We just met! What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m just having a little taste Kitten. I just want a small taste of your delicious blood.” As Harry spoke, Louis felt sharp teeth grazing against his neck.

“ Why do you want my blood?! Are you some sort of cannibal?!” Louis shouted out, his voice trembling and cracking around his last sentence. He tried to push Harry off of him, but he would not budge. It felt like Louis was trying to push a wall down.

“Have you not figured it out yet Kitten?” Harry pulled back to look at Louis. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Louis watched on curiously, holding his breath in anticipation. He gasped as Harry opened his eyes. The beautiful forest green eyes were gone, taken over by a deep blood red. Harry’s mouth opened and his canines elongated.

“A vampire? But that’s impossible!” Louis scrambled backwards, tumbling off the bed in the process.

“Why deny what you can clearly see? I can prove it to you if you want? Sink my teeth into that gorgeous neck of yours.”

“No! My father sent me here to be safe! He wouldn’t send me to a house filled with people that want to kill me!” Louis stumbled to his feet and ran to the door of the room. He swung the door open and there stood Harry, eyes glinting and lips turned up into a smirk, fangs peeking through. 

“There is no way for you to escape me Kitten. Don’t worry, nobody is going to kill you in this house, it would be too much of a waste. Your blood calls to all of us, it means you’re special. Made just for us to drink.” His tongue licked his lips after the last few words, hunger evident behind his eyes. 

Louis stumbled back, falling over his feet and landing on his back on the floor. Before he could get back up, Harry was on top of him, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes and suddenly felt like he was swimming in cotton wool, Harry’s knee went in between Louis’ legs, pushing into his groin. Louis let out a needy groan, his body felt like it was under a spell. He was losing control of his mind and body, slowly suffocating in Harry. He felt like he was ready to give everything a man he had just met, no not a man, a vampire. He wanted Harry to bite him, to drink his blood and give him indescribable pleasure…

Suddenly Harry’s body was pulled off of him and he could breathe again. Louis shot up right, coughing and gasping for air while he scrambled backwards towards the bed.  
Marcel was in the room holding Harry against the wall next to the door. His right hand was wrapped around Harry’s neck, nails digging into the sides of his throat causing blood to drip down his neck. Harry’s eyes were almost black and he was panting heavily, his fangs on display.

“Calm down Harry, Louis is important. We have to be gentle with him, you wouldn’t want to hurt him too badly, now would you?” Marcel spoke into Harry’s ear. This seemed to snap Harry out of whatever trance he was in. His eyes went back to their gorgeous green and his fangs shortened as he closed his mouth.

“You are right, as usual brother. I don’t know what came over me.” Harry took a deep breath and then turned his gaze back towards Louis.  
“I’m sorry Kitten. I didn’t mean to scare you. You scent overwhelmed me, I will control myself better in future.” Harry looked sincere enough, slumping into his brother’s hold. Marcel lent forward and licked at the blood trailing down his neck, circling his tongue around the holes he had dug into his brother’s neck. Harry dropped his head backwards, the back of his head hitting the wall as his brother licked up his neck. 

Louis watched on as the wounds on Harry’s neck began to disappear, he couldn’t help the hot lick of arousal that coursed through him watching the two brothers. Harry let out a low groan as Marcel finished licking at the wounds and Louis couldn’t stop the small gasp he gave. Both brothers turned to look at him, their matching green eyes clouded by lust, Marcel’s lips stained red from Harry’s blood. 

“Are you two having fun without me?” A voice drawled from the bed. Louis scrambled to his feet to see Edward lounging on the bed, a lazy smirk spread across his face as his eyes jumped between Louis and his two brothers. He licked his lips and Louis saw a flash of his long canines. A shiver ran down Louis’ spine as he cautiously watched Edward, not bothering to ask how the man got there.

“You look lovely this evening Little Lou. I hope my brothers haven’t been giving you too much trouble.” Edward said to Louis, his hand outstretched towards him. Louis couldn’t help but give his hand to Edward and let him pull him onto his lap, straddling his lap. Louis felt comforted in his embrace and pushed his head into Edward’s neck breathing him in. Marcel and Harry both climbed on to the bed on either side of Edward. Louis felt that cotton wool start to consume him again. He couldn’t stop the triplets, he couldn’t push them away from him. He pulled his head away from Edwards neck to see Edward capture Marcel’s bloody lips in a kiss, sharing Harry’s taste between the two of them.  
Harry began nipping at Louis’ neck while his brothers lost themselves in each other, especially after feeling the arousal coming off of Louis. Louis was struggling to breathe, his head telling him to stop, break away from this seduction but his body lost to the delicious pleasures before him.

“Don’t fight it Kitten. Let us show how good it can feel.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, his teeth grazing the shell of his ear. Louis arched his neck back, putting his gorgeous neck on display for the three hungry vampires, ready to give in to them. If it already felt this good he could only imagine how it would feel when they-… Wait. He needs to fight. He can’t give himself over so easily. These are vampires, which until today, Louis had no idea existed. He will not just hand himself over to them, they need to work for it, no more of these mind control games and seduction tactics. With that thought, Louis flung himself away from them, landing on the floor and scrambling towards the door. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, determined to put as much distance between himself and the triplets.

“Should we follow him brother?” Harry asked Edward, who was watching Louis with an amused expression.

“Not yet, let’s give him a bit of a head start.” Edward said as he turned his attention towards Harry, his fangs poking out. “I haven’t had my fill of you yet brother.” With those words, he dug into Harry’s neck while Marcel began to undress them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out a bit more about his hosts and what he is doing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys the formatting on this chapter is a bit weird because I had to post it through my phone.

Louis was still running through hallways trying to escape. He was starting to panic because all the hallways look the same, he eventually turned the corner and ran into a library. The bookshelves towered up towards the high ceiling, covered in books. A huge window looked out towards a grand garden, lit up by a full moon.  
“Have the triplets frightened you Little Lamb?” A voice called out, startling Louis. Turning towards the voice he found Liam, leaning against a book shelf, peering at Louis with curious brown eyes. Louis started looking around frantically, not wanting them to find him.  
“Don’t worry, they are too caught up in each other for the time being. Come and sit. Let me ease your worries and answer any questions you may have.” Liam gestures to the red leather loveseat in front of the roaring fire. Louis hesitantly makes his way over to the sofa, sitting down right at the edge against the arm rest. Liam pushes himself off of the bookcase and makes his way to the sofa. He sits down and smiles over at Louis.  
“What would you like to know Little Lamb?”  
“Who are you people? How does my father know you? Why does my mind feel invaded around the triplets? I feel like I’m surrounded by cotton wool whenever they are near.” Louis asks, the questions tumbling out of his mouth. Liam smiles at him reassuringly.  
“We are vampires, all born from the same mother, the vampire queen. I am the oldest, my father, Geoff Payne, was my mother’s first husband. After finding out she was pregnant with me, my mother killed my father. Her next husband was Yaser Malik. He stayed alive long enough to see new born Zayn before he too was killed. Desmond Styles came after him, when she fell pregnant with the triplets she was over joyed. Desmond stayed around until the triplets were 4 years old when he found our mother cheating on him with Bobby Horan, Niall’s father. Desmond and Bobby destroyed each other, fighting for our mother’s affections. After she gave birth to Niall, I killed her. I was tired of the string of men that followed her around and the death that came with her. She has been dead now for 300 years, so you could say I am the vampire king, not that it means much these days.” Liam stopped his sad tale when he heard sniffling from the other end of the sofa.  
“Little Lamb? Why are you crying?” Liam asked inching his way towards Louis.  
“That is such a sad story! I’m so sorry you had to go through that! And then I made you speak about it!” Louis sniffled, his beautiful blue eyes shining with tears. Liam reached over and pulled Louis into his embrace.  
“Oh, Little Lamb, your heart is so pure. It is not your fault that these things happened. It happened long ago my Lamb, I assure you that it no longer upsets me. I would not have told you so much if I did not want to my Lamb.” Louis curled into Liam’s lap as he started to calm down.  
“I am sorry for crying, it’s just such a sad story.” Louis sniffled, his voice muffled into Liam’s chest.  
“It is okay Little Lamb. Come let me answer the rest of your questions.” He said as his arms curled tighter around Louis, keeping his head pressed into his chest.  
“Zayn and I met your father during a political meeting in America. You see as vampire king I have a lot of say in regards to human politics, it helps them feel safe, assured that I am controlling the vampire and it helps me weed out any vampire hunters and other threats to our community. After the meeting ended I came across your father being held up at gunpoint. I rescued him and we formed a friendship after that, often meeting up to chat for the remainder of my time in America. During our chats, we spoke about his family and how proud he was of you, Louis. During our talks, he expressed his concerns that if he began to rise in power and office, there would be attempts at you and your family’s lives. I had told him that should the Tomlinson family ever be in need of protection, I would happily take you all in. It saddens me that the rest of your family was killed, but I am glad you are still alive.” Liam placed his hand on Louis’ cheek, turning his face towards him and gazing into his lovely blue eyes. Louis stared curiously at Liam, noticing how is brown eyes had flecks of red in them. Liam’s hand trailed down his cheek and neck, stopping to rest at his lower back, just above the swell of his arse.  
“You haven’t answered my last question. How come I can think clearly when you are here but around the triplets I feel surrounded by cotton wool?” Louis asked, sitting up straighter to peer directly into Liam’s eyes. His arse was now directly above Liam’s groin.  
“All vampires have the ability to use seduce humans. It clouds your thoughts and lowers your inhibitions. It is not the only ability vampires have, some vampires can also get a unique ability, one that is not commonly found in other vampires. It is very rare for a vampire to get another ability, but all of us in this household have one. The cotton wool feeling you get around the triplets, is Harry’s ability. He can see into the minds of those around him, unlock their deepest desires and darkest secrets. The cotton wool feeling allows him to enter your mind and you remain unaware of his poking.” Liam explained, his hands moving down to rub circles on Louis’ hips. “Harry’s ability, coupled with the vampire’s seduction would leave anyone a drooling, needy mess. It is a surprise that you managed to break free from it.”  
“He can truly do that? How can he just invade someone’s privacy like that?!” Louis looked outraged, his eyebrows creased in anger as he realized what Harry had been doing, what he might have seen. Then a thought struck him, “Are you using your seduction on me? Is that why I feel so comfortable with you?”  
“No Little Lamb, I am not using my seduction on you. I want to gain your trust, not force it. You are very special Louis. Your blood calls to all of us and I cannot help but think you were made for us, I do not want to mess that up due to a lack of self-control.” Liam said, earnestly looking into Louis’ eyes. His gaze seemed so honest and true, as if he was baring out all of his emotions and thoughts to Louis.  
“I believe you Liam. You seem sincere and you’ve also taken the time to talk to me and tell me what’s going on, instead of attacking me in my room.” Louis took a deep breath and lay his head back down against Liam’s chest. “So, tell me what all of your abilities are? I must confess I am rather curious now.”  
Liam chuckled, putting his face into Louis’ neck and inhaling him in. He truly smelt divine. Sitting back up, he let his head fall back on to the sofa.  
“Well Little Lamb I will tell you my ability, but my brothers will have to tell you theirs when they are ready to. I am able to mimic any other vampire’s ability. This means I can copy it and store it away without taking their ability away. There is no limit as to how many abilities I can have at a time.”  
Louis peered up at Liam from where he was snuggled into his chest. “That sounds really useful. How many abilities do you have stored?”  
“Well over 50 my Lamb.” Liam said stroking his hand though Louis’ hair, making him blush.  
“Why do you call me that?” Louis asked, snuggling his head back into Liam’s chest to hide his burning cheeks.  
“Because you are a sweet little lamb that has wondered into a den of wolves. You’ve captured me with your innocence and I must confess the need to own all of you, to completely devour you. I do have patience though, and will wait until you are ready to give yourself to me.”  
“What makes you think I will give myself to you?” Louis asked, although the question seemed pointless as he could definitely see himself submitting to Liam. Giving him complete dominance over his body. Just the thought of him sinking his fangs into Louis’ neck caused arousal to course through his body. Liam’s nostrils flared and the red flecks in his brown eyes began to grow. Suddenly Louis was alone on the couch and Liam was across the room, his face strained and his knuckles white.  
“Little Lamb, I only have so much control. I will not be able to stop myself if your arousal grows. Your blood is already sweet seduction to me, to smell you aroused makes my head swim.”  
Louis realized that Liam must have removed himself from the situation to stop himself from doing anything to him.  
“I’m sorry Li, I will be more cautious in future. I do see myself giving you all of me though. You more so than the triplets. I can’t help the arousal such a muscular man causes in me.” Louis said with a shy smile. Liam looked up at Louis with a hungry expression. Just as he was about to say something, Niall came bursting into the room with Zayn gliding in after him.  
“Oh, there you are Gorgeous Lou!” Niall exclaimed as he launched himself into Louis’ lap. “I was so worried when I saw the triplets in your bed and no sign of you!” Niall then proceeded to launch in to a long explanation of how he searched through the whole mansion, enlisting Zayn’s help to find him. The rambling man reminded him of an over eager puppy, he couldn’t help but be endeared to the man.  
“I repeatedly told him that I could still smell you in the mansion and that you were probably with Liam, but he wouldn’t listen to me. He was adamant that he would find you no matter what.” Zayn drawled from where he stood with Liam, leaning against the man. Louis had to admit, the two made a very attractive pair. He turned his attention back on to Niall, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair, instantly calming him. He turned his head into Louis’ hand seeking more attention.  
“Well you are definitely the cutest one out of everyone in this mansion.” Louis stated with a soft smile on his face. Niall’s blue eyes turned up towards him with a happy sparkle, if he had a tail it would be wagging.  
“Well isn’t this cozy.” A low voice drawled from the open door. Louis startled and quickly turned his gaze towards the voice. Edward stood there with Harry and Marcel flanking him on both sides. Harry and Marcel’s necks looked like they had been mauled. Bite marks littered their necks, some almost black from the bruising. Harry wore a lace shirt that displayed the evidence of what had obviously occurred back in the room after Louis had left them. Marcel’s shirt at least covered him, and Edward looked perfect. Perfectly smug.  
“Look at what you have done to them Edward.” Liam grumbled, making his way towards the triplets.  
“I couldn’t help myself. You know how much they enjoy the pain, especially Harry.” Edward stated, a smirk crossing his face. He made his way over to Louis and Niall on the sofa while Liam tended to Harry and Marcel. Louis tensed as Edward sat down on the sofa, sitting next to Louis, their thighs almost touching. Noticing how tense Louis got, Niall slid off his lap and situated himself in-between Louis and Edward, snuggling up into Louis’ side while pushing Edward further away. Louis could’ve kissed Niall right then and there. Before one of the other triplets could sit on Louis’ other side Zayn was there lounging casually with his arm draped over Louis’ shoulders. Edward’s eye narrowed at this.  
“What’s this? Protecting lovely Lou from the big bad wolf?” Edward stated, his lips turned up into a predatory smirk. “You boys should know I would never hurt him.” Zayn snorted at this.  
“If that were true, you wouldn’t have felt the need to use your seduction on him as well as Harry’s ability.” Liam stated from where he had finished licking Harry and Marcel’s wounds closed.  
“We just wanted to make him comfortable. He was thinking too much, it’s better to feel.” Harry stated, licking his lips as he watched Louis.  
“I’d like to think for myself, thank you very much!” Louis exclaimed. “I would like to decide for myself if I want to feel anything from you.”  
“You’re so feisty Lou.” Niall stated as he snuggled further into Louis’ side. Louis smiled down at him.  
“You are definitely the most adorable one here Niall.”  
“Come Lou, let me give you the grand tour of the mansion! We can stop by the kitchens first and get you something to eat.” Niall stood up, dragging Louis with him and bolted out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out a bit more about vampires and grows closer to Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the chapter.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Liam shouted once he was sure Louis was out of earshot. “You three could’ve chased him off and we all would’ve suffered! Louis is special, we can all sense it. He is perfect for us and I will not risk losing him because you three can’t keep it in your pants!”

Harry and Marcel dropped their heads low at this outburst, baring their necks to Liam. However, Edward was now standing toe to toe with Liam, glaring at him.

“You may be the oldest of us, but don’t presume to boss me around Liam. Everyone else in this place might submit to you, but I will not. Louis needs to understand his place here. We are vampires, with carnal needs and desires. He should be prepared for that, not this front of self-control you are portraying. We all know what you want to do to him. You want to hurt him, make him beg and bleed. You may be able to control yourself now, but that won’t last. He at least knows what to expect from me and my brothers.” 

Edward stated before turning around and leaving, his brothers following after him.

“He is right Li. The longer Louis is here, the more difficult it will be to stay in control.” Zayn said as walked up to Liam, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I know Zayn. I just want Louis to be more comfortable with us before I tell him. It will be difficult, but I must control myself.” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and buried his face into his neck.

“You can always take your frustrations out on me or Harry. We can take you.” Zayn whispered into Liam’s ear.

“I’m still mad at Harry right now, but I could definitely use you.” Liam purred the last words into the skin of Zayn’s neck. Zayn trembled beneath him.

“You’ll have to catch me first Li.” With that Zayn disappeared with a pop. Liam smirked, his eyes glowing a deep, dark red, his fangs peeking out past his lips. Liam breathed in 

Zayn’s scent, figuring out where he had teleported to and then disappeared in pursuit.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Louis followed behind Niall, giggling away at the enthusiastic blonde, his previous worries melting away with his laughter.

“Come on Gorgeous Lou!” Niall giggled, looking back at Louis, his eyes sparkling. “We’re almost at the kitchen.”

A couple more twists and corridors and Louis stood in the middle of a vast kitchen. There were old antique fire ovens with long wooden counters to prepare food. There were two large, double door refrigerators for food and large wooden pantries filled up one side of the room.

“Oh wow! Why is the kitchen so big?! I thought you guys only had blood?” Louis asked curiously, peering around the massive kitchen. “And do you have a chef?”

“We do only drink blood but we have several servants in the mansion as well as donors. They all need to be able eat, the donors especially. We do also have a cook.” Niall says as he starts digging around in the pantry, looking for something to feed Louis.

“Donors? You mean people willingly give their blood to you?” Louis asked curiously, slightly taken aback at the news.

“Yes of course Lou, we aren’t monsters. We wouldn’t force people into giving us blood or coerce them to. Some vampires do that, but we’ve always been lucky, always had people that want to feed us. It’s not as bad as it sounds, I mean they all get a place to live, free food and are allowed to visit their families. There is also the added bonus that a vampire bite brings pleasure, so they also get a good time out of it all. We currently have five blood donors living here, 2 men and 3 women. We had 6 but one of our girls left last week.”

“Why is it that everything to do with vampires has to revolve around blood and sex?” Louis asked exasperated, he couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that went through him after listening to Niall. “And what do you mean one of them left?”

“As a vampire there isn’t much else to indulge in now is there? When you’ve lived through a few centuries you’ve read all the books, learnt all the songs, discovered what there is to discover. You are left with the need to feed and the need for sex. There are just some things you never get bored of.” At this Niall’s eyes, flashed red before returning to their usual blue hue. “One of our girls left because of Edward. You see the two boys are with the triplets and then there was one girl, but Edward can be rather scary and she left after about two days. Now the triplets share the two boys. Nothing happened to the girl, she just couldn’t handle Edward’s blunt and brutal honesty.” Niall had finally found some bread and was making Louis toasted cheese sandwiches. 

“Thank you for making food for me Nialler.” Louis said, sitting down next to Niall to watch him prepare the food. “So, Edward’s very honest then? And don’t the two boys get tired?”

“It’s only a pleasure my gorgeous Lou. Edward is brutally honest, he also has no tact of filter. He told here to come to him wearing a bag over her head so that he didn’t have to look at her while feeding.” Niall grimaced as he said this. “The boys get a bit tired but they both enjoy it. They enjoy how rough the triplets are, not that they get any sex out of it, just pleasure.” Niall handed Louis the toasted cheese.

“What do you mean how rough they are?”

“Did you not see what Harry and Marcel’s necks looked like? All three of the triplets like it rough, that’s why the boys like it. Both of our male donors get pleasure out of the pain, I’m pretty sure they go and fuck each other senseless after a session with the triplets.” 

“How often do you guys need to have blood?” Louis asked as he finished up his food. Niall moved the plate and sat on the table in front of Louis. Louis rested his head on Niall’s thighs.

“We need blood every second day. We can go longer but two days is safe. At three days without blood we get very short tempered and at 5 days we will become consumed with bloodlust. After 7 days without blood, we die.” Niall stroked his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Oh wow. And is it true that vampires can’t go into the sun?” Louis asked, almost purring as Niall stroked him. Niall chuckled in amusement, feeling an overwhelming need to make Louis happy.

“It is true, but Liam and myself can walk in the sunlight. My ability allows me to control light and walk in the sun and since Liam can mimic abilities he can also do it.”

“Oh, wow that’s cool. What do you mean by controlling light?”

“I can intensify the heat of a light and refract it to make a kind of laser. I can also create a light that mimics the brightness of the sun.”

“That sounds like a really useful ability.” Louis said, yawning and closing his eyes.

“Are you tired my Gorgeous Lou?” Niall asked as his fingers trailed down to Louis’ closed eyes.

“I am. Can you come nap with me? I don’t trust Harry and Edward to not attack me in my sleep.”

“Of course, I can Lou. I’ll show you to your room, but then I have to go have some blood. I’ll join you afterwards.” Niall said, helping Louis stand up. Louis felt a pang of jealousy course through him at the thought of Niall going to give pleasure to someone else.

“Oh okay… But I don’t really want to be left alone…” Louis mumbled, looking down at the ground.

“It won’t be for long my Gorgeous Lou. You can lock the door and stay awake till I come back.” After Niall said this Louis had an idea.

“What if… What if you had some of my blood instead? Then you wouldn’t have to leave me alone.” As soon as the words left Louis’ lips, Niall’s head jerked up, his blue eyes completely overtaken by blood red. He reached forward for Louis, but before he could actually touch him, Niall was on the other side of the room panting heavily.

“Gorgeous Lou, I don’t think you know what you are asking for.” Niall gasped out, his eyes closed and head turned up to the ceiling.

“I do, I really do. I don’t want you to need a blood donor, I want to help you” Louis walked over to Niall and touched his cheek. Niall’s red eyes shot open.

“Lou… I want you so much it hurts. I don’t know if I can stop.”

“You will I trust you.”

In the next moment, Niall scooped Louis up into his arms and sped up to Louis’ room. Slamming the door closed behind them and locking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is some Niall/Louis smut also some Ziam smut. I'm looking at posting two chapter next week because I wont be able to post the following week at all. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy the story. Comments always appreciated. I will update hopefully once a week. (Tentatively saying that)


End file.
